Bugylug1235 (Author)
Random Tiddlywinks I like to watch a lot of anime, and on some special occasions, read the manga. I mostly just watch the anime, rather than the manga, since anime is free, most of the time. Some of my recent animes are Tamako Market, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, Ranma 1/2, Death Note, The Devil is a Part-Timer/Hataraku Maou-sama, and Ouran High School Host Club. I really like to draw and write(obviously). Life as a Member of the D.O.T.S. Crew Well, seeing as my sections are merged since Kyo and Katharr can read the other's mind, I usually get my section over with in a short amount of time, usually two or three days, but a week at the most. So I end up spending my time proofreading a lot. AND I MEAN A LOT. Favorite Quotes From Dream of the Sun series "I'm sad now." -John Finch, pre-Resistance "TEEEEENNNNNNN-HUT!" Nobody moves on command. Finch sighs ''"Alright, lesson one. When I say ‘ten-hut!’, I expect you to stand to attention. TEEEEENNNNNNNN-HUT!" -John Finch, pre-Resistance "Uh, can somebody straighten me?" -John Finch, pre-Resistance "I did study! I really did! I studied for 40 seconds at 2 in the morning! You've gotta believe me!" -Joshua Parker "I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself, thank you very much." -Katharr Xazeemza "Pay attention to the road, blind girl!" -Katharr Xazeemza "I don't know what kind of screwed up fantasy you're living in, but my name is Mercha and you can't change that!" -Mercha Raja, pre-Resistance "We're going to start with a bit of super easy review, 'cause this is the class for stupid people." Mr. Pudding (Joshua's science teacher) "You are now part of a group called the Squadron of Universal Nitrogen, also known as the S.U.N. Finch’ll lead the boot camp, but I’ll be your team leader. And if you don’t like the name, blame Finch; he made it." -Theaki Fujiko From other series (But mostly The Dark Age) "That’s a dumb name. It doesn't even match your piss-green paint job. Are you trying to act cool?" -Aaron Reggardo, New Resistance-The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion "Do you always stand over unconscious people like that?" -Crow, Resistance-The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion "You idiot, we're on the 81st floor!" -Darkness(Somebody had just jumped out of the window to escape him), ''New Resistance-The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion "What about kindness? We could befriend anything that gets in our way, and conflict could be avoided!" Demon, runs a flower shop, apparently-The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion "And thou shalt be fired unto thee!" -Donald Trump, President of the United States, -The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion "Offer them cake and flowers?" -Felix Dimasalang, Resistance-The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion "Your puns are worse than Mercha's." Jutsu Araki, New Resistance-The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion "Driver was an idiot! If you recklessly charge at a being like Bloods, demanding that he submit to the "great and all-powerful God Driver", of course you're going to die!" -Logan Reeves, Post-Resistance-The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion “Even in our Resistance, this Resistance movement that you slaughtered so casually, there are people like you.” Did you even think about their lives and the traumas that haunted them? Take me, for example. The Cataclysm took my mother from me, which made my father lose his mind. I was thrown into the streets at sixteen, tormented by a deranged cyborg until the Resistance scooped what was left of me off the rocks. As I rest with the Resistance, I begin to bond with my fellow soldiers, only for them to be brutally torn from the earth one by one. Then I find out that the girl I love has had her memories completely obliterated, and she even tries to kill me right before my eyes. Try as I might, I can never return her memories to her, and she dies without ever recalling who I am and what I meant to her. I'm not the only one, you know. Johnson’s best friend sacrificed her life to rescue a Shiba Inu, and now Cookie is his only memento of her. Felix was forced to watch his parents’ execution when he was ten years old, and now he yearns to cleanse the world of pain and suffering. JX was struggling against fits of spontaneous rage, which would occasionally seize him and force him to uncontrollably lash out at other people. Afterwards, he would always bottle up the guilt and push it out of sight, invisible to everyone but his childhood friend Jarek Twardowski. Twardowski himself received psychological torture at the hands of Ray, which left him a shell of his former self. Finch the bartender had always been passive by nature, which instilled feelings of regret and guilt after his inaction began to have consequences. Tasar’s village was raided when he was young, transforming him into an orphan with a mental disability. Vince was ostracized so much as a child that he became withdrawn and emotionally attached to fictional characters... and even fell in love with one. Roman has been manipulated so much that he no longer knows who he truly is anymore. Atlas felt completely responsible for his brother’s conversion into a power-hungry villain, and he believed that he was to blame for everything that Alias did. Thunwave exchanged his cheerful demeanor for a ticket into the Resistance movement, and he fell in love with Aquila because he didn’t want to see her hollowed out just like he was. Voron lost practically all hope after his best friend was killed by Omega. Norman developed feelings of inferiority and uselessness after he began comparing himself to the other Resistance soldiers. Dauteru has never felt the comforts of home and family, nor ever experienced the gentle love and care of a mother or father. Navin was always dreaming for a utopia, but was shell-shocked by the fighting and ultimately lost hope in the human race as a whole. His death molded Credul into a bitter and regretful cynic, leaving no trace of the naive boy who wanted nothing more than experience the world. Even the people who seemed the happiest were dragging something along behind them. Mercha calls himself the dictator of Malaysia because you and your generals slaughtered his entire country, and now he’s the only one left. Gabriel accidentally warped his brother Marduk into a rampaging monster, and he’s been terrified of psychology ever since. The Boss-Ryu duo were frequently beaten up in school because the other kids unjustly thought they were some kind of gay supremacists. Thomas was crushed by overwhelming regret and depression after he left Vince in India, which led to his capture and brainwashing... This is your mistake. Quit thinking about yourself and consider how the assassins feel. They’d have to live with a death on their hands for the rest of their lives! If they kill you, they aren’t just killing some random nobody. They’re killing Bloods, the Canadian prime minister who trusted a demon with his life... Jutsu. Kuro. Mason. Jakous. Suirus. Aaron. Lotar. Uxan. Aquila. Wiloni. Noxus. Hoshi. Aethe. Shimabukuro. Yun. Ricky Terr. Doom. Pit. Fiyuri. Anzu. Ardan. Kronus. Atsukedaime. Crow. Edwin. Dark. Sky. Majin. Hell, SRJ and the fire brothers count too! They might be nothing but names to you, but to me, they are friends and allies, comrades and coworkers. Each of them carry some secret deep in their hearts, and they became strong by living their lives and fighting for the virtues they believe in!... Casualties will happen, and all we can do is hold our heads high and keep fighting, so their deaths would not be in vain. Those words meant everything to the early Resistance. They continued to fight for the sake of their precious memories, and for everything and everyone that they lost. Majin Aeomus, the Resistance’s founder, fought to reforge his identity and prove that a failed terrorist experiment like him could make a change in the world. Edwin Stormcrusher ultimately fought for the memories of his wife and infant son, desperately hoping to find them after the family was separated by the Cataclysm. Dark fought for his younger brother, Cloud, hoping that he would eventually grow up and abandon the childish attitude that twisted him into a selfish and insensitive fool. Then there was Sky, the person who I saw as an older brother. He fought for the girl he loved, the girl he never had the guts to propose to. He fought for the marriage they never had, and all of the memories he would never get to experience.” -Logan Reeves, New Resistance, -The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion "That's not a good sign. It's a stop sign!" -Mercha Raja, Resistance-The Dark Age: A Forsaken Rebellion 'You do you, Bob Ross." -thenatureshop